


(Тридцать) Первый поцелуй

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Really a Penelope AU, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Romance, Wolf Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: АУ после 4 сезона, через два с половиной года Дерек вернулся в Бикон Хиллз и узнал, что Стайлз попал в беду





	(Тридцать) Первый поцелуй

Он въезжает в город в самый темный час. Все спят, даже птицы. Вот бы быть птицей, забраться в уютное дупло или гнездышко из мелких веток и пуха и закрыть глаза, но надо проехать еще несколько перекрестков, припарковаться на пустой стоянке и подняться по лестнице – лифт не работает и некому заняться решением проблемы. В лофте пахнет протухшей кровью и болью, и страхом – тем, от чего он уехал. Он дома. Наконец-то. Облегчение мучительно и прекрасно настолько, что он засыпает на пыльном диване, едва касается щекой покрытого нехорошими пятнами флока.  
*  
У ветеринарной клиники новая вывеска, внутри стойка из чего-то, что не мешает ему пройти внутрь.  
– Привет, – улыбается Скотт, придерживая кота, которому стрижет когти. Кот горбится и шипит – Дереку тоже хочется оскалить зубы. Скотт хороший альфа, просто не его, но выбора нет. Дерек потягивает руку, чтобы не подставлять шею. Скотт укушенный, он наверно и не поймет. От него пахнет Малией и Лиамом, немного шерифом, больницей, чили, которое он ел на обед, Мейсоном, Кори и четвероногими пациентами, но… Дерек против воли тянет носом, стараясь уловить желанные ноты. Их нет. Их нет вообще, ни следа, и то, что он намечтал себе по дороге, катится к дьяволу.  
– Привет.  
Скотт отпускает кота и, стянув перчатку, пожимает руку. У него теплые сухие пальцы, и Дерек против воли наслаждается прикосновением и радостью альфы.   
– Ты к нам надолго?  
Он пожимает плечами. Он думал, что навсегда.   
– Приходи к нам на ужин.   
Он отговаривается какой-то ерундой и тем же вечером заявляется к шерифу. С крыльца слышно два сердца, но узнает он только одно.  
– Дерек.  
– Шериф, – он постарел: морщины углубились, волосы перестали быть светлыми, они почти полностью поседели, он увеличился в талии и вообще выглядит не очень, хотя и не пахнет болезнью и пульс не вызывает опасений. Из гостиной доносится бормотание телевизора и давний, годами не обновлявшийся запах Стайлза.   
Должно быть, у него что-то делается с лицом, потому что шериф вздыхает и жестом приглашает войти. Когда Дерек садится на диван ровно напротив телевизора, но не на продавленную подушку в какой-то короткой шерсти, он снова вздыхает и наливает им выпить – Дереку на два пальца из бутылки без этикетки, и почти полный стакан «Джека» себе. Вот же дерьмо.  
– Он умер? – не выдерживает Дерек. То немногое, что осталось от его надежд, корчится внутри и скулит. А нет, это он сам, вслух. Шериф так смотрит, что почти не стыдно. Напиток в стакане отдает аконитом и другими травами, на вкус жуткая гадость, зато цвет богатый и теплый.   
– Нет, он абсолютно здоров, иногда я даже думаю, что вполне счастлив, – говорит шериф и отпивает из своего стакана. – Ты сможешь убедиться сам. Вообще-то мы думали, что ты пойдешь ужинать к Скотту, там бы тебе рассказали в подробностях, а так… Ладно, – он одним махом расправляется с виски, – чего тянуть. Два с половиной года назад Стайлз принимал участие в расследовании смерти владелицы магазина эзотерических товаров в Лафайетте и прикоснулся к чему-то, что потом даже не попало в вещдоки, зато постепенно полностью изменило его. Он позвонил мне через неделю, и я едва разобрал половину слов. Когда он добрался домой, у него уже срослись и не гнулись пальцы, может, уже и хвост вырос, я как-то не догадался спросить. На все про все потребовался месяц, каждый день становилось хуже, уши там, щетина… Ты знаешь Стайлза, он… Стайлз шутил, пока мог, и про трех волков и одного поросенка, про свинку Пеппу, Бейба и Пятачка – никого не забыл. Ну, теперь он только хрюкает и визжит, когда заканчивается подкаст или аудиокнига… любит слушать. Я не могу ему читать постоянно, я даже не уверен, что он понимает меня, – шериф поднял глаза от пустого стакана. – Пей, Дерек. Это проклятие истинной любви. Спасибо Питеру, он подергал за ниточки и добыл информацию по своим каналам. Вроде как поцелуй должен был исцелить его. Мы, конечно, позвонили Лидии. Она в тот же день прилетела из Бостона, а Стайлз уже не мог говорить. Он не мог говорить, Дерек… В общем, она готова была с ним переспать, но он ее выгнал. Потом Малия, Дэнни Махилани тоже приехал, Джексон… Ты смотрел «Холодное сердце»? Мы все его целовали, включая Финстока и этих его друзей из «Джунглей»… то есть подруг. Питер сказал, что оставил тебе сообщение.   
Дерек не проверял почту со времен ногицунэ, а телефон потерял в Мексике, когда умер, и до сих пор не озаботился новым. Черт, ведь тогда показалось, что жизнь наконец-то повернулась к нему лицом.   
– А Кора? – Дерек помнит, как от Стайлза тянуло настороженным возбуждением, когда Кора садилась рядом. – И эта, как ее… бисексуалка, чью девушку принесли в жертву?  
– Кейтлин, – кивает шериф, – они тоже пробовали.   
Дерек думает о втором сердце в доме, которое выбивает незнакомый спокойный ритм.  
– Можно мне, – надо сказать «попробовать», в конце концов Питер когда-то оставил ему сообщение, но слово встает поперек горла и вытолкнуть удается лишь: – к нему?  
Шериф кивает. В его глазах нет ни радости, ни надежды, в них только боль, знакомая, как линии на ладонях.   
– Он уже спит, выключается после заката, но не вижу причин для отказа.   
Шериф ведет его в «сынарник – Стайлз сам помогал его устраивать», переделанный из кабинета на первом этаже. Там больше нет стола и книжных полок, большую часть комнаты матрас в съемном чехле, напротив прямоугольный пластмассовый таз апельсинового цвета с водой и овальный красный, в котором сейчас ничего нет. В противоположном углу устроен туалет. На подоконнике портативная колонка и ноутбук. В «сынарнике» чисто настолько, что хочется плакать. Когда взгляд останавливается на длинном плотном теле в середине матраса, Дерек перестает сдерживаться.  
– Красивый, – говорит он, сквозь слезы.  
– Он свинья, Дерек, красивых свиней не бывает.  
Хотя пульс шерифа сбивается, нет никакого смысла уличать во лжи человека, сын которого потерял человеческий облик у него на глазах лишь через пятнадцать лет после того, как деменция постепенно забрала жену. В льющемся из коридора свете видно, что у Стайлза по-прежнему длинные ноги, курносый нос и небольшие уши, сильная спина и поджарый живот – светлый на фоне остального тела, покрытого коричневой щетиной. И пусть Дерек не видел раньше живых свиней, он верит – знает, что красивее кабанчика нет в целом мире. Он даже пахнет приятно. Конечно, не так, как раньше, это запах животного, которое ест много овощей и фруктов, почти ничего не боится, и не принимает лекарства от СДВГ, но Дереку мерещатся знакомые ноты или намеки на них, безошибочно указывающие, что это Стайлз. В сказках, которые рассказывала в детстве мама, герою иногда приходилось находить пару среди десятка неотличимых копий, и Дереку казалось, что того, как падала на щеку ресница или как шевелился нос после чихания, было недостаточно. Он был маленький и глупый, и мама трепала его по волосам и целовала в лоб или щеку, и говорила, что он поймет, когда подрастет. Мама была права. Ему бы хватило этих нот и того, как дергается во сне скрученный в кольцо хвост с кисточкой на конце – один в один, как дергались пальцы ног, когда Стайлз играл со Скоттом в «Марио карт».  
Дерек вытирает слезы и в два шага оказывается перед матрасом.  
Шериф не дышит. Стайлз спит.  
Когда Дерек целует его в теплую щетинистую щеку рядом с аккуратным клыком, не происходит ровным счетом ничего.  
*  
Он приходит на следующий день с ящиком яблок «крипс пинк» с фермерского рынка, мешком красивой мытой моркови оттуда же и двумя экономичными банками протеина со вкусом блинчиков с арахисовым маслом. В открытое окно сынарника выставлена колонка, транслирующая «Найт вейл», кажется, второй сезон, а Стайлз валяется в неглубокой яме возле крыльца. У него завернулось левое ухо и темно-розовая изнанка сияет в солнечном свете.  
– Привет.  
Стайлз встает – к боку, на котором он лежал, прилипла земля и несколько травинок – и, встряхнувшись, отправляется к квадратному надувному бассейну в центре двора. Яйца у него просто огромные, они здорово выступают назад, как мохнатые мячи, невозможно не обратить внимание. Почему-то кажется хорошей идеей сообщить ему об этом, но в ответ Стайлз лишь дергает головой, отчего распрямляется ухо.   
– Прости.  
Стайлз заходит в воду и с незнакомой грацией ложится на дно в мультяшных морских звездах и ракушках. Он занимает бассейн почти целиком, но Дереку не надо много места – он становится на колени у борта и, опершись рукой рядом с довольно острыми передними копытами, целует Стайлза во влажный пятак. Он мягкий и скользкий, как облизанные губы, и такой же теплый.  
*  
– Он вообще-то столько не ест, – говорит шериф, принимая у него три связки бананов, второй мешок моркови и пару десятков упаковок натурального йогурта без добавок – Дерек умеет пользоваться Интернетом вообще и поисковиками в частности, что бы там ни говорили некоторые.  
Он пожимает плечами в ответ и идет целовать Стайлза.  
*  
Через две недели шериф делает ему предложение.  
*  
На третью неделю он соглашается.  
*  
В конце месяца он переезжает в старую комнату Стайлза.  
*   
Двадцать шесть поцелуев спустя он уже умеет отличать недовольное хрюканье от довольного, знает, на какой громкости нужно проигрывать подкасты, и какой зубной пастой чистить Стайлзу клыки – детским колгейтом со вкусом жевательной резинки, а после бассейна его надо вытереть и намазать массажным маслом с аптечной ромашкой. Они смотрят вместе «Зови меня своим именем» на ноутбуке, правда Стайлз засыпает посреди разговора Элио с отцом, и четыре сезона «Ниндзя-черепашек».   
*  
После двадцать седьмого поцелуя Стайлз вскакивает и отбегает назад. Его сердце бьется Дереку в барабанные перепонки, но он все равно не хватает времени увернуться, когда Стайлз, разогнавшись, врезается ему в бок. Аккуратные клыки, которые он столь тщательно начищает утром и вечером, распарывают кожу и мышцы, он еле успевает подхватить выпадающие кишки и отползти к крыльцу. Даже когда Кали проткнула его трубой, было не так больно.  
К вечеру лоскуты кожи срастаются, их края еще отмечены розовыми шрамами, но внутренние разрывы зажили. После легкого ужина – «Будешь доедать свои тефтельки? Давай сюда, чего добру пропадать», – он показывает бок шерифу.  
– Это что-то новое, он раньше не проявлял агрессии, – с шерифа мигом слетает сытая расслабленность. Дерек почти рад, он давно не видел в глазах Ноа угрозы. – Что ты сделал?  
– То же, что и раньше, – улыбается он.  
– Конкретнее, Дерек.  
– Я поцеловал Стайлза, кажется, сегодня опять в нос.  
– И он бросился на тебя?  
– Да.  
– Чему ты радуешься, если бы он немного промахнулся, выдрал бы тебе печень! Или ты мазохист? О боже, забудь, что я спросил! О чем я вообще думаю… Так, начнем сначала. Ты просто поцеловал Стайлза в нос, он разозлился и пропорол тебе бок клыками, чему ты рад, как Рождеству и дню рождения одновременно. Почему ты рад?  
Дерек не говорит, что давно не радуется Рождеству и дню рождения, потому что это приелось еще в детстве, он просто кивает.  
– Потому что ему не нравится, что я его целую, – победным тоном поясняет он.  
– И почему это хорошо?  
– Да потому что обвинить меня в сексуальных домогательствах он сможет, только вернув себе человеческий облик.  
– В сексуальных до… ты же сказал, что только поцеловал его! В нос! Дерек! Что ты делаешь с моим сыном, пока я на работе? – Шериф встает с дивана и направляется к сейфу с оружием.  
Дерек не выдерживает и начинает смеяться, и зря, бок до сих пор тянет.  
– Что ты смеешься, не ты ли называл его красавцем?  
– Называл…  
– Ты совсем не улучшаешь свое положение, – шериф открывает сейф и достает коробку с аконитовыми пулями.  
– Но он и правда красивый – для свиньи, хоть сейчас на выставку.  
– Дерек! Видит бог, я не хочу убивать тебя, ты неплохой парень и здорово нам помогаешь, но если ты… – шериф замолкает, подбирая слова, и в этот момент дверь сынарника с грохотом распахивается, пропуская несущегося на всех парах Стайлза.  
Дерек бросается ему на встречу, но Стайлз уворачивается, изгибается и, громко хрюкнув, оттесняет его к стене. Он поворачивается мордой к отцу и разражается целым потоком взвизгов и хрюканья, а потом решительно обходит озадаченного отца и захлопывает сейф.  
– Он тебя защищает! – шериф опускается на колени и обнимает Стайлза за шею. – Что бы ты ни делал, Дерек, продолжай, я пойду под суд вместе с тобой. Ты сядешь за харассмент, а я за халатное отношение к должностным обязанностям.  
Стайлз яростно хрюкает, четко давая понять, что он об этом думает, но позволяет себя обнимать. На Дерека он не смотрит.  
*  
Пришлось трижды прочесть инструкцию, чтобы разобраться, как подключить ноутбук к телевизору, но Дерек мужественно превозмог трудности и запустил «Пенелопу», хотя валяющийся на диване Стайлз насмехался над ним всем своим видом, да и в похрюкивании отчетливо слышались смешки.   
– Да-да, можно было просто взять диск на прокат, – он садится на пол, потому что не хочет в особенно эмоциональный момент получить копытом в бедро, и Стайлз утыкается пятаком ему в волосы, – но мне лень, поэтому к списку моих правонарушений добавилось пиратство, не говори отцу. Кстати, ты уже смотрел «Черные паруса»? Я тоже нет, надо поставить на закачку.  
Стайлз мокро хрюкает прямо в ухо.  
– А, точно, они есть на Нетфликс. Будешь яблоко? – Дерек выбирает из тарелки кусок посимпатичнее и поднимает на уровень лица. На экране очередной претендент на руку Пенелопы в ужасе убегает из поместья. – Ты уверен, что хочешь смотреть этот фильм?  
Стайлз не берет яблоко и молчит до тех пор, пока герой Макэвоя не берется за контрабас. Дерек делает громче, и они орут «You Are My Sunshine» втроем. Они оба знают, что будет через минуту, когда Джонни увидит Пенелопу впервые, потому Дерек забирается к Стайлзу на диван и ложится сверху. Копытом в колено? Ерунда.   
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – говорит он в коричневую щетинистую щеку в опасной близости от сверкающего чистотой клыка и ласково шлепает Стайлза по ребрам.  
Стайлз слишком теплый и неудобный, непонятно, как устроиться, чтобы не попасть ему по яйцам, места, чтобы встелиться между ним и спинкой дивана, недостаточно, и если бы Дерек знал другой способ не дать ему сбежать в сынарник или любимую яму возле заднего крыльца, он бы не мучился. Если бы он знал способ вернуть время на два года назад и хотя бы купить себе новый телефон или проверить электронную почту, сейчас они занимались бы чем-нибудь другим. Стайлз бы комментировал фильм, им было бы тесно на диване, но они бы справились. Чувство вины, как ядовитый туман, не дает дышать, застилает глаза, но Стайлз громко вздыхает под ним – помогает сморгнуть морок. Однажды он позволил чувству вины встать между собой и теми, кто ему дорог, больше этого не случится. Дерек тянется губами к уху в короткой темно-коричневой шерсти, целует, еще и еще. Он не знает, что имеет значение: действие или намерение, – одного чувства, кажется, не достаточно, иначе Стайлз давно стал бы прежним собой. Может, Стайлз не верит ему? Он не приехал, когда был нужен, и раньше не стремился изменить их отношения, не признавался, что любит и хочет большего. Но и самого Стайлза, кажется, устраивало просто любить его, иначе он дал бы знак. Дерек бы понял, пусть он и не лучший оратор и не умеет красиво оформлять мысли в слова, но он внимателен к тому, что для него важно. И Стайлз знал это. Они не обсуждали правил, но играли по ним честно, пока не вмешалось проклятье и неодолимое стремление Дерека к отшельничеству. Стайлз ждал его, пока не перестал. Наверное, он до последнего проблеска сознания верил… Стоп. Вот оно.   
– Где-нибудь было сказано, что проклятье нужно снять до окончательного превращения?  
Стайлз под ним замирает, только нацелованное ухо встает треугольником.  
– Не стану спорить, вполне логичный вывод, но если это не утверждается напрямую, то ты сам это придумал.  
Стайлз напрягается, пытается скинуть его с себя, но Дерек лишь сильнее наваливается.  
– Я знаю, что вы перекопали все, и… Стайлз. Там говорилось, что проклятого должен поцеловать тот, кто любит его, или что поцелуй любви снимет проклятие? Ой, прости, альтернативный вопрос. Хрюкни один раз, если проклятого целует любящий, хрюкни два раза, если нужен абстрактный поцелуй любви, и трижды, если формулировка была другая.  
Сегодня его надежда пахнет так же, как отчаяние – детским маслом с ромашкой. И на ощупь она такая же – живое упругое тепло в жесткой щетине.  
У свиней толстая шея, не очень-то повертишь головой, но Стайлз ловит его взгляд и хрюкает дважды. Секунды проходят – Пенелопа сбегает из дома, Стайлз выворачивается из-под него и садится на диване, придавив Дерека боком.   
– Ты же искра.  
Хрюкнув, словно послал, Стайлз слезает с дивана и уходит в сынарник. Ему нечем закрыть дверь, только Дерек не может перейти порог, как ни старается, а ведь там нет ни крупинки рябины. Радость щекочет изнутри, улыбаться недостаточно, хотя он очень старается, даже щеки начинают болеть с непривычки, поэтому Дерек поднимается в бывшую комнату Стайлза, где теперь спит, и раздевается, быстро, раскидывая носки и джинсы в разные стороны. Какое же облегчение, когда можно просто помахать хвостом! Он даже разрешает себе повыть немножко на заднем дворе, когда беготня вокруг бассейна уже не помогает. Ну и ладно, что не ночь. Ну и ладно, что через минуту в доме начинает звонить телефон, а со стороны заповедника слышится вопросительный лай Малии. Он потом им объяснит.  
Оказывается, радость довольно утомительна, потому что его вырубает в коридоре рядом с сынарником. Вот он лежит и смотрит на Стайлза, который повернулся к нему задом, и машет хвостом, упираясь носом в невидимый барьер, а вот об него спотыкается Ноа.  
– Черт, Дерек! Ты чего тут развалился в темноте, тебя же не видно вообще, я чуть не убился.   
Над головой вспыхивает свет, и Дерек моргает. От шерифа пахнет потом и бургером, которые теперь никто не запрещает ему есть. Ну, ничего, недолго осталось.  
Он устраивает целое шоу: медленно встает, встряхивается и, пристально глядя шерифу в глаза, приближается к входу в сынарник. Стайлз недовольно взвизгивает, но Дерек не обращает внимания. Он делает еще один шаг и, теряя равновесие, напирает на преграду всем телом. Выглядит он при этом так, будто пытается продавить кристально-чистое стекло.  
Стайлз перестает ругаться и попросту отталкивает его – он больше и тяжелее, к тому же злится. Дерек ничего не может поделать со своим хвостом, в широком замахе он шлепает Стайлза по носу и отскакивает.  
– Совсем с ума посходили, – ворчит шериф. – Я спать, завтра мне расскажете, что у вас тут за дела.  
*  
Дерек готовит омлет с зеленым луком. Не самый очевидный выбор, но бекон он изгнал из меню, как только въехал, от грибов шерифа пучит, а простая яичница кажется лишком скучной и недостойной почти праздничного завтрака. Для него это праздник, как ни крути: Стайлз вспомнил о том, что может управлять миром с помощью своей веры.  
Он заводит тесто для блинчиков и достает из заначки варенье с фермерского рынка – клубника с базиликом. Даже под угрозой расстрела он не признается, что купил его из-за милой лисички на этикетке. У нее большие уши и до того ехидный вид, что нельзя не думать о Стайлзе.   
– Мы что-то отмечаем?   
Дерек пододвигает к нему варенье.  
– Я считаю, что мы изначально пошли не тем путем. Не мы должны были целовать Стайлза, а он сам должен был целовать того, кого любит. Я могу ошибаться, но… вы же знаете, что он искра?  
Шериф кивает.  
– Не то, чтобы я очень хорошо понимал, что это означает.  
– Он может творить магию, если поверит, что она может осуществиться. Ритуалы важны, но самое главное – его вера, без нее ничего не получится. Ешьте, пока не остыло.  
Шериф демонстративно кладет в рот кусок омлета. За стеной кухни слышится очень тихое тук-тук тук-тук – трудно быть свиньей и ходить тихо.  
Игнорируя стук копыт по полу, Дерек придвигает в себе тарелку.  
– Я не знаю наверняка, как было на самом деле. Моя теория заключается в том, что при недостатке информации Стайлз сам достроил систему и заставил ее работать. Т.е. когда он начал понемногу превращаться в свинью, ему сказали, что это можно предотвратить с помощью поцелуя любви, и он предположил самый очевидный вариант, в котором появляется принц на белом коне и целует принцессу.  
– Стайлз не тянет на принцессу. Не пойми неправильно, я люблю своего ребенка больше жизни, но…  
– Я тоже не тяну на принца. В любом случае это не подействовало ни со мной, ни с другими любящими Стайлза людьми, когда вы закономерно решили следовать предложенной поп-культурой линии. Это не помогло, и не важно, произошло это потому, что проклятие было устроено именно так, или потому что Стайлз поверил, что должно быть именно так. Пора попробовать вариант, где Стайлз сам целует того, кого любит. И он должен верить, что это поможет. Даже если проклятье сконструировано иначе, важно, чтобы он знал, что решение зависит от него, потому что сейчас похоже, что я могу целовать его до скончания времен, и он по-прежнему будет разрывать ваш задний двор в поисках земляных червей.   
– Ты так уверен в его чувствах, – Ноа не смотрит на него, он подбирает с тарелки остатки омлета, и на Дерека накатывает благодарность – могучая теплая волна толкает в загривок и медленно отступает.  
– Неважно, в чем уверен я, главное, чтобы верил Стайлз.  
Он выбирает из ящика яблоки порозовее и нарезает их на ломтики. Стайлз отлично умеет справляться и с целыми, но тогда куски выпадают у него изо рта, и приходится мыть вокруг таза. Йогурт, который он достал из холодильника пару часов назад, уже нагрелся, и можно залить им овес.   
– Он знает?  
– Думаю, да, иначе не злился бы, – Дерек хорошенько перемешивает яблоки и овсяно-йогуртовую смесь, моет руки. – Поставьте ему там, пожалуйста, я по-прежнему не могу зайти в сынарник.  
*  
В полнолуние он обращается и проводит ночь в заповеднике, бегая по старым тропам. Скотт и Малия находят его вскоре после полуночи, и они проводят пару часов вместе, но потом их пути расходятся. У Дерека есть ночь, и запахи знакомого с детства леса, и дом, в котором он спит в слишком узкой кровати в комнате, из которой после стольких лет не выветрился дух подростковой дрочки, и Стайлз, у которого пятачок и большие лопухастые уши, и магия, которая не пускает его за порог сынарника. Он почти счастлив, когда возвращается и падает в коридоре так, чтобы, открыв глаза утром, увидеть матрас со спящим на нем Стайлзом.   
Он открывает глаза: на недавно натертых мастикой половицах танцуют солнечные лучи, после ночи в лесу тяжесть в руках и ногах не дает встать сразу, и… что-то не так.   
– Привет.  
Они лежат лицом к… морде – лишь пара дюймов разделяет мокрый черный нос Дерека и безупречно розовый вздернутый нос Стайлза, и родинки на его щеках, и брови, ничуть не менее густые, чем у него самого в человеческом виде.  
– Сейчас поцелую тебя и это будет уже навсегда.   
Дереку не хватает лишь пары секунд, но хвост – сущая мелочь, и не важен для поцелуя, даже если лупит их обоих по бокам.


End file.
